A storage medium may include a number of tracks to which data is stored. In a common scenario, a sensor is flown over the respective tracks to sense the data stored on the track. In some cases misalignment of the sensor relative to the track results in noisy or incorrect data being sensed. In such cases, it is difficult to recover data from the storage medium.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for accessing data from a storage medium.